


the seven seas (and you)

by cosmicenergy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i dont even know what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicenergy/pseuds/cosmicenergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I kiss you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the seven seas (and you)

His presence was _everywhere_.

His scent drifted through the air, filling her bedroom with the distinct smell of the salty air that surrounded the sea.

His mere being seemed to control the ocean; a powerful, uncontrolled, driving force that was able to be tamed with just a touch of his fingertips. He was the most powerful demigod she had ever met.

And yet, he was also the gentlest soul she had ever encountered. All the pain and suffering he had gone through, all the tears he had cried, and all the worry and pain that had left his body, it all had only made him kind.

In that moment, Annabeth forgot everything other than _him_. She knew of every placed his hands had skimmed; across her hips, over her back, resting on her cheeks. He was gentle yet powerful, calm yet still a storm, but still when his hands touched her she was engulfed in a fire.

A warm, gentle blaze that could only be described as _home_.

“Annabeth,” he spoke, and even his voice was a mixture of everything that made him who he was. Smooth like silk, yet tough as nails. Right now, he spoke as though the evening tide had just pulled in and as if a gentle breeze was wafting through the air.

“Can I kiss you?” He said, words tumbling out of his mouth as though they couldn’t bear the thought of being contained inside him any longer. Their eyes met; unwavering gray mixing with swirling green.

“Yes,” she whispered. The boy smiled ever so slightly before leaning down and gently, carefully touching their lips together.

And then, everything happened at once. The waves finally, _finally_ met the shoreline; crashing down so suddenly, bringing with them the creations of white foam and bubbles of air surfacing for the very first time.

A fire had erupted in her heart, burning its way through her lungs and spreading through her throat. She couldn’t breathe, yet at the same time was perfectly content with never needing to take in another breath.

And then they broke apart and it felt as though the world itself had shifted. The waves merged back into the sea and the fire that had so quickly been started was extinguished in the blink of an eye.

And then it was just the two of them. Just her, _only her_ , and the boy that made it seem like they owned the world.


End file.
